gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Search and Delete
Dialog (Niko betritt Brucies Werkstatt) * Niko Bellic: Hallo? (unter einem Auto ertönt eine Stimme) * Lenny: Ich hab zu tun! * Niko: Ich sagte HALLO! (er tritt den Arbeiter) * Lenny: Au! Du Wichser! * Niko: Ist dein Chef da? * Lenny: Wofür war das denn, bitte? * Niko: Ist dein Chef da? * Lenny: Ja, ist er... Brucie! So 'n scheiß Polacken-Arschloch will dich sprechen! * Niko: Freut mich auch, dich kennenzulernen... (Brucie betritt die Halle) * Brucie: Er ist kein Polacke, er ist ein Gentleman. * Lenny: Dann ist er eben 'n scheiß Arschloch. * Brucie: Sorry Niko, Mann, was läuft? * Niko: Gut. * Brucie: Nett. (er macht komische Gestiken und dämliche Geräusche) * Brucie: Hab ich dich erwischt, Mann! Ich bin stark, bin aber auch schnell. Wach auf, Junge! * Niko: Oh, sorry, kann ich das noch mal sehen? (Niko holt aus zum Gegenschlag und nimmt Brucie mit Polizeigriff fest) * Brucie: Au, au! Das reicht, Mann! Ahh, das ist so'n Army-Scheiß, ey! Zeig mir, wie das geht, ich bin voller Energie... na los, zeig's mir, Mann... * Niko: Nein, danke. * Brucie: Steinhart! Ich stemme 450, ich bin wie... (atmet tief ein) * Brucie: Scheiß drauf. Sag mal, was willst du eigentlich hier, Nik? * Niko: Roman meinte, du bräuchtest vielleicht ein wenig Hilfe und wir brauchen dringend Geld. * Brucie: Scheiße, mein Fehler, ja, natürlich, ich liebe diesen Typen... ich liebe ihn... ich mein, ich steh nicht auf übergewichtige Intersexuelle, aber wäre ich schwul... würde der Typ jetzt in großen Schwierigkeiten stecken... (lacht)... verstehst du, was ich meine? * Niko: Ich werd's ihm wissen lassen! * Brucie: Hey, ich verarsch dich doch nur. Ich steh auf Weiber, merk dir das, okay? * Niko: Okaaay. * Brucie: Okay, Mann, hör zu: Ich weiß, dass ihr beide dringend Geld braucht. Das ist 'ne harte Nummer, kein Kindergarten-Job. * Niko: Kein Problem, solange die Bezahlung bestimmt. * Brucie: Es gibt Menschen, die bescheißen andere Menschen, okay? Und Menschen, die andere bescheißen, gehören auch mal beschissen. Vor allem welche, die untertauchen und dabei viele Leute für eine lange Zeit einlochen. * Niko: Was? * Brucie: Du sollst ein paar Leute umlegen, während sie undercover sind. * Niko: Wo muss ich hin? * Brucie: Du bist eiskalt, Mann. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Das ist verflucht noch mal stark! Du musst einen Polizeiwagen klauen. Mach dich an die Arbeit und ruf mich an. * Niko: Alles klar, Brucie, ich ruf dich an. * Brucie: EISKALT, Mann! Eiskalt! Woo! (später) * Niko: Ich bin da. Ich hab 'nen Computer. * Brucie: Du bist richtig kalt, Mann! So was liebe ich. Der Spitzel heißt Lyle Rivas, tipp's ein, dann müsste so was wie "Bekannte Aufenthaltsorte" oder so kommen. Ich würde ihn ja selbst erledigen, aber wenn man mich kommen sieht, sind alle auf der Flucht, Mann! Weißt du, was ich mein? Man möchte sich nicht mit jemand anlegen, der in beiden Händen 'ne Kanone hält, Baby, YEAH! * Niko: Ich kümmere mich um diesen Rivas. * Brucie: Eiskalt, Mann! Der Hörer friert schon ein! Ruf mich an, wenn du fertig bist, Bro. (später) * Niko: Du musst dir keine Gedanken mehr über Rivas machen. * Brucie: Niko, Mann, 'n Haufen Leute wird dir jetzt unendlich dankbar dafür sein, dass ein gewisser Jemand nicht mehr plaudern oder andere Leute bescheißen kann, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. * Niko: Zahl mich aus. * Brucie: Klar zahl ich dich aus, Mann, eiskalt! Das ist stark! Auf dich kommt noch mehr Arbeit zu, Niko. Mission Besorgt euch als erstes ein Polizeiauto. Ruft am besten die 911, um einen Wagen zu klauen. Gleichzeitig steigt euer Fahndungslevel, weshalb ihr als Nächstes aus dem Fahndungsbereich fliehen müsst, bis die Polizei aufhört euch zu suchen. Anschließend werdet ihr von Brucie kontaktiert, der euch weitere Anweisungen gibt. Schaltet den Polizeicomputer ein und wählt “Polizeiakten durchsuchen“. Klickt “Suche nach Name“ an und tippt den Namen “Lyle Rivas“ ein. Drückt auf “Ermitteln“ und verlasst den Computerbildschirm. Fahrt nun zum neu markierten Zielpunkt auf der Karte. Betretet das Gebäude und geht zur linken Wohnungstür. In der folgenden Sequenz seht ihr wie Rivas mit einem Fortune flüchtet. Rennt schnell nach draußen und steigt in euer Polizeiauto. Verfolgt Rivas und versucht ihn entweder zu rammen oder am besten feuert ihr mit eurer Waffe auf sein Fahrzeug. Irgendwann wird er dann aussteigen und zu Fuß fliehen wollen. Überfahrt ihn oder steigt selbst aus, um ihn zu erledigen. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn Lyle Rivas entkommt oder Niko während der Verfolgungsjagd stirbt. Bilder-Galerie 4612-gta-iv-search-and-delete.jpg|Brucie erklärt Niko den Auftrag 4613-gta-iv-search-and-delete.jpg 4614-gta-iv-search-and-delete.jpg|Lyle Rivas im Polziei-Computer 4615-gta-iv-search-and-delete.jpg 4616-gta-iv-search-and-delete.jpg|Niko auf der Jagd nach Rivas 4617-gta-iv-search-and-delete.jpg Video-Anleitung Fortsetzung Datei:Icon-brucie.png – Brucie Kibbutz → Easy as can be en:Search and Delete es:Search and Delete pl:Search and Delete Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-IV-Missionen Kategorie:Brucie-Kibbutz-Missionen